LVPD: The Pageant
by remoob1513
Summary: Sara and the rest of the women of the Las Vegas Police Department are thrown for a ride when there asked to be apart of LVPD'S First Annual Summer Pageant ch 2 up
1. Chapter 1

LVPD: The pageant

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Rating: possible R

Summary: Sara and the rest of the women of the Las Vegas Police Department are thrown for a ride when their asked to be apart of LVPD'S First Annual Summer Pageant.

--------------------------------------------

"I can't do this." Sara hissed, biting her bottom lip nervously, her long silky dress nearly catching on her stilettos at each pass as she continued to pace.

"Sara we've been over this, you can do it." Greg encouraged, gently grabbing her shoulders, stopping her from pacing and forcing her gaze back to his. "I know you can."

"How?'

"Because I know you."

The softness in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice made her heart jump, a soft tingle cascading down her spine. "I…"

"TIME TO LINE UP LADIES!" The LVPD pageant director announced, directing all of women towards the stage entrance.

"Go beat their asses." Greg snickered, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before quickly exiting the backstage.

"Hey, you okay?" Catherine asked the younger woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Startled out of her daze, Sara turned around. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"LAST CALL LADIES!"

"Come on, lets go." The strawberry blonde smiled, pulling her over to the rest of the girls.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You cannot be serious." Catherine growled, appalled by what the paper in hand said, a group of other LVPD employees behind her thinking the same thing as they read their own sheets.

"What?" Sara asked, having walked into the room.

"Look at this." She sighed, handing the paper to her coworker.

Looking over the sheet, Sara's eyes grew wide. _Do you have style and grace? Come join us for Las Vegas Police Department's First Annual Summer Pageant. _"Are you kidding me?"

"Look further."

Scanning further down the colored paper, her eyes widened even more. _Mandatory female CSI participation. _"This is unbelievable. Ecklie is so behind this."

"Well whether he is or not, we got a lot of work cut out for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Its a pageant Sara, you have to be prim and proper, not to mention shave every inch of your body."

The brunette's deflated eyes widened once more with prospect of what she had to do. "Great."

"See ya'" Catherine smiled, seeing the scared look on her coworkers features.

---------------------------------

"Hey Sar." Greg smiled, walking into the break room; finding Sara, her head down, a crumbled paper in hand. "What's wrong?"

"Read this." She sighed, handing him the insipid sheet.

"A pageant? What the hell?"

"Ecklie's stupid way of seeing us girls in our skivvies."

"Oh gross…" His face scrunched like he was sucking a lemon. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing…its mandatory."

Shaking his head at his asshole of a boss, Greg smiled. "Well if you need help, feel free to ask."

Confused, Sara raised an eye. "From you?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Believe it or not, I have been there before."

"You've been in pageants before?" She chuckled lightly, picturing the younger man in a suit and tie, in competition with others.

"When I was a kid." Before she could stop her self, Sara burst out laughing. "Hey, don't laugh I won three times."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, but if you need help, I can help you."

"Well…I'll think about it." She smiled at him softly before standing and moving from the room.

--------------------------------------

Biting her lip, Sara scanned her closet. _She had absolutely nothing. Nothing to wear. Nothing to do. Nothing for this stupid pageant. _Glancing behind her, her eyes strayed onto her cell phone, which lay quiet on her bedspread. Shaking her head, she snatched the small the object from her comforter before punching number three on her speed dial, placing the phone at her ear. "I can't even believe I'm doing this." Hearing the line pick up, she chewed at her lip, answering. "Hey…umm is that offer for help still good?...really?...great, is now good?...okay I'll see in a few minutes then."

---------------------------------------------------

"Help." Was the first thing Sara said when she opened the door to her guest.

Chuckling softly, Greg shook his head. "I told if you needed help, that I'd help you. Now I'm here, so let's get started." Letting out a breath, he rubbed his hands together. "Where's your room?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to see what I'm working with."

Letting out a sigh, she nodded down the hall. "Fine. Follow me." Reaching her room, she gestured to her open closet. "Take a look."

Scanning her closet, he nodded. "Not too bad. I think we have some things to work with."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looks like all you need is a new swimsuit and an evening gown."

"Swimsuit?" Her timid voice startled Greg, she always seemed so strong.

"Yeah Sara, all pageants have a swimsuit round."

"Great." Sara whispered, plopping backwards on her bed

"What's wrong?" He asked, sliding down on the bed next to her, placing a gentle hand to her knee.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"If I tell you…" She started, biting her lip nervously. "…you have to promise not to tell a soul."

Now intrigued by her shaky state, Greg quirked his brow. "Sara, what is it?"

"You have to promise." Pulling in a deep breath, she let it out quickly, turning around.

"Okay I promise."

Dropping her gaze to her lap, she moved her hands to her hips, gently lifting her shirt from her back.

"Sara?"

Drawing in a sharp breath at the sight, Greg's eyes grew wide. "Sara?" He questioned, gently lifting his hand and softly resting it against her rippled and bruised skin. "What happened?"

"When I was with Hank…"

"He did this to you?" He growled, jumping up from the bed. "I'm gonna kill him."

Before he could get too far, Sara reached her arm out and grabbing his hand, stopping him. "No Greg, don't. He's not even in Vegas anymore anyway."

"What did he do?"

"He uh…" She started, a little scared to be telling him anything so private. "…when were intimate…he would get a little rough and sometimes worse."

Caressing her scars gently, he heard her gasp. "How could anyone do this to you?"

"It wasn't just his fault." She tried to reason with him, sliding the shirt back down and turning to him.

"Sara, if he cared anything for you, he wouldn't do that to you." He replied, with deep conviction, staring deeply in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because **I** care about you."

"Thanks." She whispered, clearing her throat. "Okay, what was it that I needed?"

"Your welcome." Greg chuckled, placing a gentle hand on her back. "And you need a swimsuit and an evening gown."

"Really?"

"If you want to show off that beautiful body of yours, then yes."

Feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, Sara squeaked. "Greg."

"What? Its true."

Chuckling softly, she stood, grabbing his hand. "Come on. Lets go shopping."

------------------------------------------

"How about this one?" Sara asked, holding up another black dress with a heavy shall.

"No." Greg hissed, pulling the dress out of her hands. "Sara, I said show off that body, not cover it up."

"I know I'm sorry, its just hard."

"I know but you need to try something different. Wear something more colorful. Something like this." He held a light pink chiffon halter gown, that would drape softly over her shoulders and form fit at the bust. "This is perfect."

"Greg its pink."

"So…just try it on."

Sighing, she snatched the dress from his hand before moving to the dressing room. After a few minutes, she announced. "Okay, I'm coming out."

Hearing that, Greg turned, just as the dressing room door opened. "Oh my god. You look absolutely beautiful." Admiring the angel, before him, in pink chiffon.

"Your just saying that." Sara chuckled softly, turning away as another blush crept up her cheeks.

"No I'm not." He smiled, moving in front of her. "All you need to do is…" Lifting his hands, he gently pulled the clip from her curls, allowing them to fall freely. "There perfect."

"You really think so?" She asked, biting her lip, nervously.

"Yes…" His eyes moved over her body once more, appraising at how well it formed her curves. "…you look like an angel."

If her face wasn't so crimson, before, it certainly was now, with every compliment that made its way from Greg's mouth to her ears. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Helpful, always complimenting, and…" She chuckled lightly, watching his eyes scan her body once more. "…how your always looking at me, like now."

"Oh sorry…" He sighed, ducking, a blush climbing his cheeks. "…I can't help it, you just look so gorgeous in that dress."

"Thanks…but can I get out of it now?" She whined, like a baby, a pout protruding from her lips.

"Yeah sure…we got swimsuits next anyway." Greg smiled mischievously, before turning around.

Shaking her head, Sara stepped back into the dressing room.

---------------------------------------

Scanning each of the suits, Sara bit her lip nervously, seeing the enormous amounts of two pieces in front of her. "Do I have to get a bikini?"

"Yes Sara, you do." Greg nodded, appraising her body for the billionth time that day. "You have to show off that beautiful body and amazing legs of yours."

"Greg!" She squeaked, looking around the store, to see if anyone had heard him.

"Sara, you really need to get over this. You are a beautiful woman…" He smiled softly, knocking into her shoulder. "…show the rest of the world."

"Alright."

---------------------------------------------

"So I'll see you tomorrow? We still have to figure what your gonna do for the talent portion."

"Rrrr." Sara growled, unlocking her apartment door "Don't remind me."

"Hey, you have to have some sort of talent. And we'll figure out what that is tomorrow." He purred, before turning away and moving from the building.

"Greg!"

A few feet away, Greg turned back around. "Yeah?"

"What are your talents?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He grinned widely, sending an exaggerated wink her way, before turning back around and making his way to his car.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her door; pushing it in, she stepped inside, a soft smile on her lips. _This was definitely getting interesting_.

TBC…..R&R if you want more…..


	2. Chapter 2

LVPD: The Pageant

Sorry this took me so long but it has been stuck inside my brain for months. Hope you like it and I'll try and update more soon.

LVPD: The Pageant 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Summary: Sara and the rest of the women of the Las Vegas Police Department are thrown for a ride when their asked to be apart of LVPD'S First Annual Summer Pageant.

--

"Our next contestant is that of, Graveshift CSI Sara Sidle." Master of ceremonies, Jim Brass announced with a flourish before exiting the stage to allow the brunette to enter.

Pulling in a deep breath, Sara brought a glowing smile to her lips before stepping on the stage. Her eyes immediately searched audience, finding the familiar pair of eyes brown eyes, she stopped, her smile turning to a grin seeing his handsome features beaming at her with pride. Before she knew it she was off the stage and the next girl was being called up. Turning back to the audience her gaze once again found Greg's as she mouthed. 'Come here.'

'I just sat down.' He mouthed back, a soft chuckle at his lips.

'Come here.' She insisted, nodding further back stage, before following her own instructions. Reaching her destination, she waited a few moments before Greg showed up. "I can't do it. I can't go out there again."

"What?" Greg squeaked, stunned. "You were amazing out there."

"But I wasn't…" Sara cried throwing her arms around him. "Please don't make me."

Rubbing his hand along her spine, he shook his head. "Sara, why are you psyching yourself out like this?"

Feeling tingles down her back at his touch, she stuttered. "I can only do this with you."

"What?"

--

Knocking gently on Sara's door, Greg took a deep breath. 'You can do this. She's your friend. Its not as if…' His train of thought stopped as Sara opened the door, her outfit nothing more than a simple black bikini, showing off every one of her beautiful assets."Oh my god."

Blushing lightly, she covered herself with one arm. "I just…"

"Is that what your wearing for the competition?" He interrupted, swallowing the lump in his throat, his eyes roaming over every part of her.

"I was thinking about it… but I uhh… wanted your opinion." She stuttered, opening the door wider for him to follow her in.

"You want my honest to god opinion?" He asked, watching as her perfectly sculpted curves drifted him to a sitting position on her couch.

"Yeah."

Shaking his head, Greg bit his lip, his eyes trained on every inch of her porcelain flesh that lay out for the world to see. "I'm starting to rethink what I said last night. No one else should see this." He whispered, running a gentle caress down the length of her arm, causing goosebumps to cover her skin.

Shuddering from his touch, she mumbled. "Maybe…maybe your right." Standing up, she avoided his gaze. "Umm…if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go change I'll be right back."

"Okay." He smiled lightly, watching her firm, covered, rear walk from sight. "God…" He sighed, covering up his now very apparent excitement. "...now I'm gonna need a cold shower after that."

"Your gonna need what?" Sara snickered, stepping out of her room, a soft white robe covering the beauty underneath.

"I thought you were changing?" He said, blindly grabbing a pillow from behind and placing it over his very erect friend.

"I was…but I forgot I put my clothes in the laundry."

Shaking his head, he stumbled."All of them?" before his eyes once again followed her body, his mind still reeling with the fact that she was still half naked underneath the terry cloth cocoon.

"Yeah, I guess I need take more days off, I was really behind." She chuckled nervously, sliding down next to him, a light crimson resting on her cheek. "Really behind."

"You need to take off work more often anyway." He bit his lip, leaning in closer to her and running an affectionate hand from her shoulder down. "You work too hard."

Leaning in herself, her lips trembled. "Maybe."

"Definitely." Greg sighed, easing his lips onto hers, nipping gently at her lower lip. Pulling back abruptly, he stuttered. "I'm…I'm sorry I…I shouldn't of done that. I'll just…I'll just go." Standing up, he moved to the door quickly.

"No…wait." Sara protested, standing up.

Turning back to her, he shook his head. "No Sara, I'll just see you at work." Before stepping to the door.

"But…" She moaned, watching as he closed her front door behind him, her lips still tingling from their encounter. "Shit."

TBC…R&R, if you want more….


End file.
